Rave In The Land Of Dreams
by Aristotle's pen
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Some characters from rave are mysteriously transported to the land of dreams, where your dreams come true! musica x reina, haru x elie . R&R pls!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Stupidity

Rave In The Land Of Dreams 

Hi! Aristotle's Pen here! In this fanfic, Haru, Elie, Sieg Hart, Lucia Rareglove, Reina, Musica, Iulius, Let & Shuda suddenly get transported to the Land of Dreams. In this Land, all your dreams will come true… some adult content in later chapters pairings: Haru x Elie, Reina x Musica. Takes place sometime in the middle of the series.

**_I'm so damned bored _**though Musica. He was on his airship, counting how many screws there were in the ceiling. _**75… 76… 77…** _He had dropped Haru and Elie off an hour ago-Elie wanted to go to the casino. Musica had lost enough money so he decided to stay behind. **_I NEED ACTION!_**

_Meanwhile…_

"Elie-chan, hayaku!" complained Haru. He had lost all his money in an hour so he was sitting in a chair watching Elie.

After watching a person win poker 72 times in a row, you kinda got impatient. **_I SO don't want to be here right now… _**thought Haru.

_At another place, quite far away…_

Reina slowly paced the courtyard. She was lost deep in thought. Just a few days ago, the Oracion Seis had quite a big fight in attempt to kill Elie. Reina was now pondering if Musica had told the truth about not knowing where the Silver Ray was. Her already visible frown deepened. **_Where is he now? WHERE? _**She yelled at herself mentally.

_At a place unknown…_

Sieg Hart had sat down on a wooden stool. Like Reina, he was lost in thought.

"What about Elie? What about Ethelion" he pondered out loud to himself. (We shall leave Sieg now.)

_Somewhere ELSE…_

"Lalalalala… Beautiful day…" sang a girl with long orange hair, curled perfectly. "Mary, dear, sweet, Mary Susan! Please do come in for luncheon!" came another voice.

"I'll be right in dearest mother, who I love & cherish." Said Mary Susan. She skipped off.

Um… Sorry, wrong place.

_At hopefully the RIGHT place…_

"Hm… I wonder…." Murmered a soft female voice. "What would happen if I did… EXCELLENT…" Strong evil laughter follows.

_Atmost ofthe places mentioned above (& at some other places as well)…_

BOOM.

Haru, Elie, Reina, Iulius, Musica, Shuda, Let, Lucia & Sieg disappear into white beams of light & reappear somewhere else.

"OW." Haru

"Where am I?" Reina

"Yes, no more bloody screws!" Guess who?

"This is… dark…" Shuda

"Darkness is beautiful!" Guess who again. No, not Mary Susan

"Gerrofme! Oof foof inf maof!" Let, Haru is on top of him, Iulius' foot is in his mouth

"Hmph…" Sieg

"Will SOMEONE light a f---ing fire?" Lucia

"I'll light it, I'll light it!" Elie, duh.

"BAM! Babababababababababababababababababababam!!" is heard followed by frequent dashes of white light & random screams of pain, including several classics like "OOO", "OW" & my all-time favourite "SHIT!"

"Elie no baka! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" yelled Haru to Elie. The others, who were dazed by the shooting immediately chorused "ELIE? What's she doing here?"

Shuda took out his trusty lighter & provided them with a faint source of light.

"HUH?" could be heard from everyone as they saw who was with them. It was then Iulius noticed that his "foot massage". Panic sounded. Haru, noticing the Blond Devil, drew his sword, ready to fight Lucia.

"Not now, Haru." Said Sieg. Haru complied, though he didn't take his eyes off Lucia.

After a few minutes, Shuda has lit a makeshift torch using his shoe & shirt. It was then that everyone noticed that they were not in Kansas anymore. Around them was a thick jungle. It was daytime, as it was scorching hot, but the jungle's canopy was so thick, not a ray of light was let in. Queer, brightly colored birds withdimglowing crescents flew high above them, giving an alternate light source.

A river flowed near them; its water was faint silver. The stones in it all appeared to be made of silver. The tree's trunks were spiral shaped, like a corkscrew. Its leaves were massive and were blue. In the middle of every tree was an incredibly thin deer-like animal with a neck longer than a giraffes'.

The 9 people continued to examine the surroundings, shocked. Then, finally, Let spoke up.

"I've heard of this place." His voice was soft. "This is the Land of Dreams, far north of the Luka continent. The dragon race was said to originate from here. That's all I know."

Sieg seemed to have taken charge. "Rareglove, use your dark bring to get as much information on this place possible. Shuda, make more torches. Iulius, make something to that you can write on-to create a map. The rest of you, stay close & try not to touch anything."

Shuda picked up some 'safe' looking branches (he poked them just to be sure) & ripped cloth from his pants. Iulius froze a patch of orange 'grass' to be used as his paper. Lucia sat down & occupied himself with his dark bring. A quarter of an hour later & they were all done, everyone holding torches; Shuda's pants were very much shorter.

"Well, as dragon-boy said, this is the Land of Dreams in the largest continent of Calsalnolva. Calsalnolva is a floating continent. The Land of Dreams is more accurately an island. Not many people can get onto Calsalnolva as it is located more than 100 000 feet off ground level. Calsalnolva is almost a separate world. Being so high up, it requires its own atmosphere. Calsalnolva is where magic & all magical creatures originated from." Lucia paused to catch his breath.

"As I said, it is difficult to get onto Calsalnolva as you have to pass through a thick atmosphere, leaving your own atmosphere. The pressure up here is so intense; it takes you almost a week to get used to it. If it is difficult to get onto Calsalnolva, it is almost impossible to get onto the Land of Dreams. The Land of Dreams is 9 million kilometers from the nearest town in Calsalnolva. " Lucia stopped again, this time he was interrupted by Haru.

"How did we get here? I don't remember spending a week getting used to the pressure & it didn't take us long to get here. It only took about a second." Enquired Haru.

"The continent of Calsalnolva is MAGIC." Said Lucia mockingly. "The continent stays afloat using 9 rocks of mystical power. These 9 rocks are called the 'Core'. Each rock is 7 times larger than Punk Street. Every resident here gets a chip of one of the rocks of the 'core' whichever one they choose. This chip gives everyone magical powers equal to Ethelion. The citizens here can use these powers to travel from here to anywhere in a split second. It also gives them good health. Money isn't an issue in Calsalnolva as everyone uses magic to get what he or she wants. Some of the residents of Calsalnolva don't need the power of the 'core' to do magic. They have been exposed to magic for so long that it is natural to them, like Ethelion. Their powers are greater than imaginable. My theory is that one of these people transported us here."

"The reason why the Land of Dreams is so hard to enter & why it is so isolated is because the 9 rocks are kept here. Every year, the children who reach 3 years old are sent here to get a chip off whichever rock they please. Each rock represents an element- fire, ice, water, nature, earth, light, dark, telekinesis & death. The children will be called to a particular rock. If they obey the calling, they will be presented with the element that is most suited for them." Lucia was interrupted yet again.

"I think that is enough. Tell us the rest later." Said Sieg hurriedly. "We are surrounded."

End of chappy one. Sorry the description of Calsalnolva is so looooong. I want you to know ALL about it. Review & I might post the next chappy!


	2. Chapter 2: The translator

Hi! Sorry I took sooooo long to post chap 2 up, my comp died. Anyway, thanks for the 1 (miserable, but still existent) review I got. (big cheesy grin) THANKS!! On with Chapter 2!!

- - - -

Surrounding them were several people wearing masks. All had long, white hair & all carried assorted lethal weapons. Elie looked around nervously, her hand instinctively reaching for her guns.

The people in masks were making strange noises that sounded like whistling, clicking & hooting. It was very soothing. In fact, it was too soothing. You get the idea.

---

Haru was the last to wake up. At first he thought the world was upside-down, then he noticed that HE was upside-down. He & everyone else were hanging upside-down from thick, coarse rope, all of them several meters apart. Iulius looked slightly sick. The people in masks were sitting on a log, watching them with interest, still making the strange noises, except that this time, it was evident the noises weren't meant to send them to sleep. In fact, it was starting to sound like nonsensical chatter.

Nearby, several children were playing what appeared to be a game. The unusual thing was that they were all levitating. For what seemed like hours, they remained suspended in the air. No-one said anything, all keeping deathly quiet. Elie broke the silence when she noticed Haru was awake.

"HARU! HI!" she sounded very cheerful for someone in this sort of predicament.

Suddenly, the noises stopped. The people sat upright, not moving an inch. The children stopped playing. For some reason, everyone seemed angry. You could practically feel their glares from behind their eyeless masks. All was silent for about a minute. Then the noises started, except that now it was more rapid & brisk. One of the people stood up & walked up to Sieg.

He/she (it was impossible to tell) seemed to study him for awhile, occasionally poking him. Then he/she walked to Reina & proceeded to do the same. He/she did this to all of them. Musica was, surprisingly, ticklish.

He/she seemed satisfied after poking everyone & turned back to the sitters-on-log & gave a rapid succession of clicks & hoots. He/she turned back to Iulius. Swiftly & unexpectedly, his/her hand flew to his throat. He/she looked like he was about to kill Iulius.

Then, for reasons unknown, he/she let his/her hand down. He/she pulled back her mask. He/she had cold gray eyes & his/her skin was pale. His/her teeth had been filed to make them sharp, giving him/her a potentially dangerous set of fangs. Then he/she spoke.

"I isn't too… urm… nice at… um… sa-pay-eaking zees Eing-al-eesh…" they now knew that the person was a girl, judging from her soft & creamy voice. She spoke slowly & hesitantly with a weird accent.

She continued "Eef you isn't hunt-a-stanting me I ees soree. I ees Zalem, eef you ees saying I name in Eing-al-eesh. You ees in I villa."

"Villa?" asked Lucia, insultingly. "This isn't a villa."

She glared at him with her cold gray eyes. "I ees meaning villa-age. Yoo has betah not bee macking I angeree beecos I ees onlee Eing-al-eesh sa-pay-eaking person haer!"

She looked at all of them. "Hoo-at is yoo doo on zees ai-land? Hoo-ai ees yoo haer?"

Sieg answered her questions, after taking awhile to decipher what she was saying. "Well, um, Miss Zalem, we weren't doing anything on this island. We don't know why we're here. In fact, we don't know how we got here."

She turned to look at Sieg, her expression softened. "Aah, yoo ees zee time keepah. But, I ees no undastandin oo. How oo is caa-min here so koo-ickally? Vee ees tinkin oo ees spies. Eef oo ees spies, vee ees killin oo."

"We're not spies, we just suddenly came here. Um… could you let us down?" asked Sieg, his face red, though that was because of the blood slowly going to his head.

She gave a quick laugh. It was a beautiful laugh that made you want to laugh with her. She turned back to the log-sitters & gave another succession of hoots & clicks. Then, she produced a sword & suddenly, they all fell to the ground. The ropes had been cut. She had moved so fast, she didn't appear to have moved at all. She gave another quick laugh, seeing all of them sprawled on the ground.

They stood up gingerly, their head hurting because they were upside-down for so long.

"Oo foloween mee, ooka?" she pulled her mask back on & led them to what appeared to be a café. A waiter, in a mask as well, click & hooted at her. She whistled back 4 times & the waiter levitated a tray with empty glasses to their table.

"Tay-ke a galls." Said Zalem, motioning to the glasses, taking one herself. It immediately filled itself with a red drink. They all grabbed a glass & it filled itself with their favorite drink. She handed him two gold coins the size of doorknobs.

"Vee ees not sa-pay-eeking Eeng-al-eesh here, ve is talking oosin clickin & vee-sall-in & whootin." She explained. "Here omos evairee thin ees oosin mageek. Our lang-oo-age is like zees bee-cos eet ees not dee-stur-been dee fo-rai-est." she took a long, ungraceful slurp from her drink. "Now, oo please hexpalainin how oo ees comin here."

- - -

All 4 now. Sorry Zalem's speech is hard 2 read. No, nothing is going on between her & Sieg, I wouldn't want it that way. Pls r& r!


	3. Chapter 3: Trances & Prancers

Chap 3 finally up! Thanks 2 Healer-master & Angelic Hart for reviewing! Now on to the story!

- - - -

Sieg told Zalem exactly what happened, repeating quite a few times because she couldn't understand. After he was done, she nodded wisely & blinked a few times.

"Ees anee of oo havin ze tea-hor-ee how oo ees comin here?" she asked.

"Is it possible that someone transported us here using magic?" questioned Lucia.

There was a long pause.

"Nada. Zee spell-castah must bee weet oo too breeng oo here. Eizah zat or zee spell-castah harness each of oo powah too zee core & oosin eet too breeng oo here. Both arr kuait eempossible beecos zee spell-castah has too bee varee powah-fool."

She waited to hear more theories but none came. She sighed. "O vell, mait as not woree. Eenjoy ooself here. I vill arrange for zee accomodashion. Come back here at zee sevan thartie too-nite." She glared at their watches & the hands turned to the current time. "Oo-antill zhen, oo can doo whateva. Jus don talk too laud cos eet deesturb zee forest."

With that, she drank the last of her drink & began to walk away. "Oh, an zee one more ting, dun fall asleep een zee foraist beecos eef oo dream, eet can come tru vhen oo ees wakin up." She said over her shoulder. She quickened her pace & suddenly disappeared.

None of them had understood what she said except that they had to come back at seven thirty. They were a queer procession, keeping deadly quiet, as they headed to where the log-sitters were.

When they reached the log, they found no-one there, not even the little children. Instead there was a tall, elegant stag-like creature standing in front of them. It had wide, unblinking eyes the color of the deepest ocean. It had long, light brown fur that glistened in the sunlight. The sun rays bounced of the long fur playfully, a slight breeze catching in it's fur causing it to wave buoyantly. They longed to touch its silky fur but held back. It had horns 5 feet tall that were black with silver & gold spirals. The animal itself was at least the height of 3 NBA players standing on each other.

It looked down at Elie with its wise eyes. A long, bushy tail came into view. The tail swished around almost hypnotically. Its cloven hooves were the size of dinner plates. One of its legs began to move over the earth. After a few seconds, it moved its foot away showing the numbers 3713. A soft "Beautiful…" could be heard from Iulius.

Suddenly, it began to sing. It sounded like the sweetest songbirds and the most majestic lion roaring & chirping together. Its sound was sad yet uplifting. Elie's eyes began to glaze over. The stag-thing sprung into a canter, running into the woods with Elie following in a trance-like state…

- - - -

A/N: REVIEW!! TQ, hope you liked & thanks again to all reviewers!


End file.
